Rain
by chikahchik
Summary: Syaoran feels conflicting emotions about the rain. Eriol.x.Syaoran


**NOTE: **Written due to the rainy day. The idea was quite random and my fingers just did all the typing. READ AND REVIEW please!**  
DISCLAIMER: **characters are not mine**  
WARNING: **shounen-ai, boy/boy, slash**  
PAIRING: **Hiiragizawa Eriol / Li Syaoran**  
SUMMARY: **Syaoran has conflicting emotions about the rain.

. . . . . .

**RAIN**

It was raining today.

I liked the rain. I liked how my salty tears blended in with the droplets that fell. I liked the way the dark, grey clouds reflected my mood. I liked the fact that I met him on a rainy day.

I remembered running, running as fast as I could to get home. The rain was coming down hard, and I didn't have an umbrella. So I ran and ran, not looking where I was going, then-BAM!-I collided into someone. I was flung backwards from the impact and lost my balance. As I was trying to regain my wits from the aftershock of the collision, a hand extended towards me. I looked up and there he was.

It was raining today.

I loathed the rain. I loathed how the water made my hair and clothes stick to my face and body. I loathed the way the dark, grey clouds ruined leisurely walks and picnics in the park. I loathed the fact that I lost him on a rainy day.

We were taking a stroll around the park, talking about this and that. Suddenly, our calm discussion turned into a heated argument. The rain had begun to come down then, but neither of us cared. We were still yelling at each other. Tears were streaming down my face, but the droplets disguised them. I was shaking with anger and trembling violently because of the cold. Frustrated, I screamed out spiteful words, words I never meant. But as soon as I'd realized what I had said, he was gone.

It was raining today.

I enjoyed the rain. I enjoyed watching couples huddle together under an umbrella. I enjoyed being held in his arms when I got cold. I enjoyed the rainy night we first made love.

The power had gone out. He and I had lit up candles all over my apartment as a light source. I left him in the living room to put away the lighters and matches that we used. When I returned, I had pillows and blankets with me. He gave me a smile as I settled myself beside him. We arranged the blankets and pillows, then laid down. He held me close to him when he felt me shiver and I rested my head on his shoulder. Next thing I knew, he was on top of me, kissing and touching me all over. I was in heaven.

It was raining today.

I despised the rain. I despised happy couples dancing under the rain. I despised being cold and having no warmth to lean in to. I despised being alone on rainy nights.

I stare out my window and found umbrellas bobbing up and down the sidewalks. Some were couples and some were just people by themselves. I envied those couples and my heart went out to the ones who were alone. I recalled the many days that he and I would come together under his dark blue umbrella or how he would pull me to him so we could share the shelter of his sweater when we forgot to bring an umbrella. I shook my head. It would not do for me to dwell on memories. I focused my eyes back on the colourful umbrellas below my window. I felt cold and it hurt to know that he wasn't there to provide me with warmth.

It was raining today.

I loved the rain. I loved how I bumped into him again when my head was bent over in an attempt to shield my eyes from the downpour. I loved the way he smiled when he recognized who I was. I loved the fact that the thunder didn't drown out my apology.

Walking was a favourite pastime of mine. I was out in the park-_our_ park. The sky was blue and the day was calm, so it came as a surprise when lightning struck and the thunder boomed. I hadn't brought an umbrella with me, nor did I have a sweater to keep me warm. My pace became faster as I felt the cold and water seep through my clothes. The rain was coming down hard and I had to squint to see where I was going; but doing that made my eyes hurt. I looked down to the ground; I couldn't see where I was going, but at least I didn't have to squint. Then that's when it happened; I felt myself hit something-or rather, some_one_. I looked up and my heart almost stopped.

It was raining today.

I hated the rain. I hated how it made me so clumsy. I hated the way I could do nothing but stare as I recognized him. I hated the fact that whenever something important was happening to me, it was always raining.

His eyes were on me, I could feel it. We were in my apartment. I invited him over and lent him some clothes so he wouldn't get sick. He was sitting on my couch as I stood in front of the massive window that led out to my balcony. We were both silent; I didn't know what to say, and I knew that he was waiting for me to talk. Tears began to well up in my eyes and I shook involuntarily as I tried my hardest to keep them from falling. He must've seen me tremble, because all I remembered next was his strong, warm arms encircling my waist.

It was raining today.

The lights went out.

We were laying down on the pillows and blankets we had set up earlier.

He held me in his arms.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered, regret lacing my voice.

He kissed the top of my head. "Shh...it's okay."

He pulled me closer to him and tightened his grip.

"I...I love you, Eriol," I said shakily, afraid that he might reject me.

He placed a finger under my chin and tilted my head up so he could kiss my lips. "I love you too, Xiao-Lang," he replied with a smile as we parted.

He blew out the only candle we had lit up as lightning streaked across the dark sky.

It was raining today.

**END**


End file.
